dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (New Earth)
As a young child Oliver idolized his hero Robin Hood and was said to be a natural archer, frequently practicing with his bow and arrows. He was mildly traumatized the first time he accidentally killed an animal, but when his mother and father were mauled by lions in a tragic safari accident his hesitation to shoot cost them their lives. ]] Afterwards he was raised by his uncle and eventually inherited the family fortune and business. Queen grew into a rich thrill-seeking drunken playboy with no real sense of responsibility or direction in his life. Everything changed when he fell off his boat in the middle of the ocean and washed ashore on the remote isolated Starfish Island, where he was completely stranded. During this time spent without food or shelter Queen developed his skills as a hunter to survive and gained mastery over his bow. Having previously taken everything in his life for granted, this experience taught him self-reliance and made him into a man. His second test of new character was the discovery of drug smugglers on the island run by the ruthless international crimelord China White. Using his new skills, he attacked and destroyed their heroin operation, then delivered them to the authorities before returning home. Realizing that he had found his destiny, he chose to use his abilities and resources as a crime-fighter. Secret Origins (Volume 2) #38Green Arrow (Volume 2) Annual #7Green Arrow: Year One #1-6 With a nickname coined by the press, Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy made it their mission to protect Star City. He took his cue from Batman and built his own "Arrow Cave," complete with an "Arrow Car" and allegedly a yellow submarine. He and Speedy fought with trick arrows that were designed to be non-lethal. Justice League Green Arrow joined the Justice League of America and soon fell in love with member Black Canary (even though he was almost twice her age). Unbeknownst to the rest of the League members, in the early days Queen was one of the major financial backers of the team. He was also the only one that objected when the team relocated to a space station in orbit, feeling that they were too far removed from the people they were meant to protect. In the ensuing year after losing his fortune, Ollie traveled the country with Green Lantern Hal Jordan while his left-behind ward dabbled with drugs that caused the two to go their separate ways.Green Lantern (Volume 2) #76-89 While Ollie was on the team and they were located in their Sattelite base, the events alluded to in Identity Crisis transpired, although he eventually left the team during this era following the example of Black Lightning, who turned down membership to the group due to similar concerns. Late one night while fighting an ambush under duress, Green Arrow's arm slipped an inch and he accidentally shot a criminal in the chest, killing him instantly. The experience was so traumatizing for him that he ripped up his costume, destroyed his equipment and decided to end his heroic career entirely.Flash (Volume 1) #217, see excerpt After destroying the Arrowplane, he went to live in a monastery to seek redemption and get back in touch with his roots for several months.Flash (Volume 1) #218 A wise man named Master Jansen taught him the secrets of zen archery and encouraged him not to abandon his destiny, sending him home with renewed confidence in himself.Flash (Volume 1) #219 Longbow Hunters After being together for years, Ollie and Dinah relocated to Seattle and opened a floral shop. Ollie, about to turn 43, was having a bit of a midlife crisis. He wanted her to marry him and to have children, citing that Roy was "not technically" his son, nor was Lian technically his granddaughter, but Dinah objected, citing their career as superheroes as being too dangerous to go to that level. Dinah's warning would become a premonition when she was kidnapped and brutally tortured by sadistic criminal not long after their arrival (Dinah had been investigating drug trafficking undercover when she was found out). When Arrow found her tied up and brutally tortured, his rage led him to shoot the killer--only the second person Ollie had ever killed, and the first under these circumstances. Dinah's injuries were extensive--she lost her "canary cry" and was subsequently found to be unable to bear children. This marked a major turning point in Ollie's life. Green Arrow patrolled the streets of Seattle, no longer using the trick arrows for which he was so famed, but resorting to normal bodkin and arrowheaded ones. He tried not to kill when he could help it. Early on, he met a Ninja assassin named Shado. When Ollie was injured and being cared for by Shado, she proceeded to rape him while he was unconscious, conceiving a son she would name Robert.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #37 When Ollie found out about the son, Shado made it clear that he would have nothing to do with the child. It also caused a rift between Ollie and Dinah, since she despaired at not being able to give Ollie the one thing he had always truly wanted (not withstanding Roy and Liam). After many adventures around the globe, Ollie and Dinah began to grow more distant, resulting in her breaking up with him after she caught him kissing their assistant Marianne.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #75 Cross Roads Seattle had its first super-human conflict when Nuklon fought Shrapnel. Realizing there was nothing there for him anymore, Oliver decided to take a road trip alone to find himself again.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #81 A fighter named Rival fought him and forced him to truly take ownership of his bow again.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #82 Huntress teamed up with him to solve a series of murders.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #83 Mistaken for the mercenary Deathstroke in Las Vegas, Queen became a massive target and was on the run from dozens of hitmen after him. Losing his bow, he picked up firearms and killed bad men repeatedly for his own survival.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #84 Then he teamed up with Deathstroke to take down the syndicate responsible, learning from his style and attitude.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #85 This continued and he killed several thugs while on a mission with Catwoman.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #86 Oliver started killing criminals even when he didn't need to, and murdered a child molester in cold blood.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #87 A visit to see his old friends in the Justice League reminded him of his past as one of the world's greatest heroes; now, as a street-level vigilante, he didn't feel like he belonged anymore.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #88 Depressed and angry, he had a meeting with Anarky that changed his perspective and made him realize again the political reasons he had for becoming a hero.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #89 At the beginning of Zero Hour, he chased and took down a thug then witnessed an alternate timeline where he had missed a step in the fight and been shot to death. Oliver Queen was left standing over his own corpse. Looking at his own mortality, he realized that in his position he cannot hesitate at what he does... then Batman says they need him and he answers the call.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #90 Zero Hour ]] Cyborg Superman destroyed Coast City, hometown of Green Lantern, and killed thousands of its citizens.Superman (Volume 2) #80, see excerpt This drove Hal Jordan temporarily insane and he dismantled the Green Lantern Corps, murdered the Guardians and absorbed the cosmic energy inside the Central Power Battery.Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight At the time, he had been possessed by the evil Parallax entity.Green Lantern: Rebirth Seeing imperfections in the universe, Parallax decided to rebuild it in his own image... but first he had to destroy all of existence through the entire timestream, everything there ever was or would be. In the last pocket of reality at Vanishing Point before everything was consumed by entropy, Waverider of the Linear Men gathered the only heroes who hadn't been erased. Ollie refused to believe that Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), his oldest and closest friend, had indeed become the murderous Parallax. Ollie initially refused to fight against Hal, until the full depth of the former Green Lantern's madness became all too clear. In the final battle, Ollie shot Hal in the chest, being the crucial attack that stopped Parallax and saved the universe. Ollie was distraught, however, at the thought of having killed one of his best friends.Zero Hour #4-0 Connor Hawke Distraught with grief at having killed his best friend, Oliver returned to the ashram he had visited after his last murder. Master Jansen counseled him again in finding inner peace after he swears off super-heroics. The National Security Agency had determined that they must eliminate him after the things he had seen in their employ, and assassins are sent after him. A young archer and martial artist named Connor Hawke who idolizes him helps fight them off, and the two leave together in search of answers about who set him up.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #0 Connor has his own costume and becomes the second Green Arrow, which Oliver is supportive of.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #91 They quickly find themselves entangled in a government conspiracy and Eddie Fyers is enlisted to help solve their problems.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #92 Hal Jordan reappears again at one point still alive, and wishes to rekindle their friendship although he is still clearly insane and obsessed with his cosmic energies. Before parting he accidentally lets Oliver know that Connor is actually his son by an old girlfriend named Moonday Hawke.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #96 Furious that the young man didn't tell him about their relation, Oliver has an argument with Connor and Eddie then leaves to be on his own again.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #97 Death ]] The NSA was under new management and they offered Oliver a job as an agent. They needed him to go undercover and infiltrate the Eden Corps, an extremist eco-terrorist organization. On his first mission with them he was forced to fight his closest friends and allies; gaining their confidence he also started a romantic relationship with their leader Hyrax.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #98 He fought off Connor, Eddie Fyers, Arsenal and even the Force of July. Hyrax had a bomb named the Mutajek 9-9 and planned to destroy Metropolis with it.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #99 On the plane ride there was a massive firefight with another deep-cover agent, and most of the terrorists were killed. Green Arrow's arm was inside the detonation chamber for the bomb, which would activate if he released his hand. Superman tried to help but had no way of saving him other than tearing off his arm.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #100 Rather than allow himself to be crippled Queen let the plane explode, sacrificing himself to save thousands of people. Having been completely vaporized in the blast, there was no body. A small funeral gathering of his closest friends was held in Warriors. There was nothing to bury, so his son fired an arrow into the air and marked its landing as his final resting place, as in the legend of Robin Hood. Connor Hawke then decided to continue on his legacy.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #101 Resurrection ]] This wasn't Oliver's end, however, as Hal Jordan (during his time as Parallax) returned to save the earth during the Final Night and used his godlike powers to bring his old friend back from the dead. Unfortunately, the reanimated hero was an empty vessel with no soul, whose memories were replicated from his earlier days when he had a stronger liberal conscience. Ollie's more experienced soul remained in a Heaven-like place for a time, until it was reunited with his body in order to defeat an evil warlock named Stanley Dover. Now, the original Green Arrow was back in action with a rare second chance at life to make up for previous mistakes with his loved ones, all while renewing his vows to be a defender of the downtrodden. With the death of Stanley Dover, Ollie inherited Dover's estate. He renovated it, and established it as the Star City Youth Center. During this time, Ollie rescued fifteen-year-old Mia Dearden from a life of drugs and prostitution. He took her into his confidence, and into his home. Mia developed a crush on Oliver, and began emulating his actions. She even began training with a bow and arrow. Eventually, her extensive training paid off, and she became the new Speedy. Infinite Crisis During the Infinite Crisis, Ollie was engaging in a duel with Merlyn when Doctor Light (Arthur Light) triggered massive explosions. Critically injured by the attack, Ollie (along with Connor and Mia) relocated to the Marshall Islands where they remained in convalescence for several months. Once healed from his injuries, Oliver spent a fortune to hire the world’s foremost martial arts masters to come to the island. Over the course of many weeks, Ollie trained under the masters' tutelage until he was in peak physical condition. He further hired an assassin named Natas (the man who trained Deathstroke) to mentor him in the killing arts – a decision met with great enmity by his son, Connor. During this period, Ollie met a political campaign advisor named Frederick Tuckman. As Tuckman detailed the state of affairs in Star City, Ollie decided to take his fight in an entirely new direction. Mayor of Star City ]] One Year Later, Oliver Queen is the newly elected mayor of Star City, continuing his fight on the streets and through the system. He also has a new costume, which appears to be a combination of the classic Neal Adams costume and the Mike Grell Longbow Hunters costume. At the onset, it seems Mayor Queen is most interested in the "shock value" of his office, although his controversial decisions and statements are actually meant to draw attention to and benefit the devastated Star City. He uses an open interpretation of the town charter to perform same-sex marriages in Star City as a both a political statement and a way to boost the local tourist economy. He also exercises the power of his office to do things such as blackmail corrupt businessmen, or have the Star City SWAT unit back up his actions as Green Arrow while publicly condemning his alter ego. (He also used his connections to enable his longtime friend and former lover Black Canary to bring a young Vietnamese girl, Sin, into the country to be raised by Canary.) During the year long hiatus, Queen also amassed a quite large personal fortune by manipulating stocks of companies he sees as unscrupulous. While never stated outright, it appears Oliver Queen is now worth billions. The former gangster Brick now fights crime in Star City and allies himself with Green Arrow, although he evidently still traffics in drugs and prostitution. Before long however, Ollie faced problems from opponents who wore business suits as well as costumes. Deathstroke the Terminator, having been incarcerated at Alcatraz Island after a fight with Green Arrow, conspired with fellow inmate Constantine Drakon and Star City police commissioner Brian Nudocerdo to ruin Ollie politically. Following the battle with Deathstroke and his subsequent imprisonment, Green Arrow began a battle with Red Hood (Jason Todd) that lead him to ally himself with Batman. Brick's friendship with Queen was short-lived as well, as it appeared that he has sided with Todd. The Green Arrow defeated Jason in a sword fight, however Jason escaped and kidnapped Speedy. Brian Nudocerdo publicly revealed that Queen had been secretly financing the Outsiders – a team whose actions at the time were ethically questionable and tantamount to terrorism. In light of these facts, Nudocerdo demanded a recall election and cast his hat into the ring as Ollie's mayoral replacement. Queen had little defense against the charges. It was true that he had been financing the Outsiders, but his motives were so that the group would be financially stable enough to enable his former protégé, Roy Harper, to leave the team and join the Justice League. In a private conversation with Hal Jordan, Oliver admitted that he missed the League "every damn day", but that he understood that Roy needed to be a member more than he did. Marriage ]] In the midst of political scandal, Oliver Queen reignited his love affair with longtime paramour, Dinah Laurel Lance. After succesfully fending off an attack by Deathstroke and Constantine Drakon, Ollie asked Dinah to marry him, but she was not prepared to give him an immediate answer. Green Arrow (Volume 3) #75, see excerpt Shortly thereafter, Ollie and Speedy helped Black Canary when Merlyn abducted Canary's "daughter" Sin. To save Sin's life, Ollie was forced to fake the young girl's death, keeping the knowledge of the plan between himself and Mia, even at the risk of losing Dinah forever. After Sin was placed into safekeeping, Ollie told Dinah what he had done. Recognizing that he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to save a life, Dinah finally agreed to marry him. Black Canary (Volume 3) #1-4 After a great deal of compromise and strife, Ollie and Dinah agreed to get married inside the Secret Sanctuary, the original cave headquarters of the Justice League of America. Wedding guests included nearly everyone within the super-hero community who were asked to attend the ceremony in-costume. The wedding was interupted by a phalanx of super-villains who attempted to take out as many heroes as possible in one fell swoop. Nearly all of the villains were apprehended except for Deathstroke who managed to escape. Despite the interuption, the ceremony concluded and Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance were married. Green Arrow and Black Canary Wedding Special #1 Final Crisis Final Crisis starts when the prophet Libra and his Secret Society of Super-Villains execute Martian Manhunter, and Oliver goes on television to announce that whoever is responsible will suffer. Green Lantern has a conversation with him about how they wouldn't lose sleep torturing the bastards responsible. helmet]] He is drafted into the new All-Star Squadron along with many other heroes to fight the increasing threat. Darkseid begins spreading his influence on Earth and enslaving humanity's minds using the Anti-Life Equation. Green Arrow is one of the last surviving heroes resisting the forces of evil and holding the Hall of Justice. As their defenses are breached he sends everyone else including Black Canary through the teleporters and makes a valiant last stand. He is captured by the mind-controlled Black Lightning and subjected to the equation, turning him into one of the Justifiers. His wife is also captured and he tries to turn her as well, but she rips the helmet off his head and helps him resist again. They've bought enough time for the Ray to mask the world with the life equation and fight off evil's influences and barely survived the conflict. Superman destroys the last of Darkseid's power. Cry for Justice Green Lantern decided it was time for an era of change in the Justice League, believing they had lost sight of their goals and the true meaning of justice. He set out to form his own League alongside Green Arrow as his partner, taking a less reactionary and more aggressive stance on crime-fighting. They spent weeks together hunting and tracking down super-villains. ]] The team they assembled included the Atom, Captain Marvel, Congorilla, Starman and Supergirl. Prometheus, one of the world's most dangerous villains with a violent hatred for everything heroic, is revealed to be orchestrating a world-wide conspiracy with the intention of causing as much pain for the forces of goodness as he possibly can. There is an argument about how far they're willing to go to protect innocent lives, and whether or not the ends justify the means while they're torturing villains for informations. ]]Black Canary was mad at Oliver when they returned to ask the rest of the League for help, because he had ignored his responsibilities and turned his back on her. Prometheus gained access to the Justice League Watchtower and severed Roy Harper's right arm. Prometheus fights the entire League and defeats most of them until he is blindsided by Donna Troy, who beats him within an inch of his life. In the interrogation he explains that he is going to destroy each of the heroes' cities, and his plans are already in motion... starting with Green Arrow's. A massive bomb is detonated and most of Star City is completely annihilated, killing thousands in the process. Speedy goes after the trigger-man, Electrocutioner, and Lian Harper is shown to be one of the many who died in the blast. Prometheus promises to detonate bombs in every other major civic area unless they release him, and reluctantly they are forced to when Oliver reminds them it's the only way to save millions of people. Green Arrow then hunts Prometheus down to his lair and shoots him right between the eyes with an arrow, murdering him in cold blood. Blackest Night ]] Nekron attacks the universe using his Black Lantern Corps, an army of resurrected zombie heroes turned evil wielding power rings. Coast City is ground zero for his arrival on Earth, and many heroes are called in to wage war against the death constructs. Every person who's been brought back from the dead is zombified including Green Arrow, Animal Man, Donna Troy, Ice, Kid Flash, Superboy, Superman and Wonder Woman. , see excerpt Possessed by the death entity, he is forced to watch from inside his body as it attacks Black Canary, Connor Hawke and Speedy. He fights his loved ones and nearly kills them, taunting repeatedly about their deepest fears and insecurities, provoking an emotional response to feed upon. Determined not to sit back while his family is murdered, Oliver has enough willpower to make himself miss a killshot and fires instead at a liquid nitrogen tank. Connor then grabs a hose from it and uses it to freeze him, stopping the Black Lantern in its tracks.Black Lantern Green Arrow #30 Hal Jordan brings everyone back to life when he taps into the power of the Entity and brings them into the White Lantern Corps, then defeats Nekron. , see excerpt Fall of Green Arrow Following his murder of Prometheus, Green Arrow sets out to kill the Electrocutioner. Green Lantern and the Flash are the first to discover the corpse he left behind, and attempt to take him in. Black Canary tries to get him to listen to reason, but he pushes her aside. Now with his own community after him, he continues his personal vendetta for revenge. Connor Hawke gets into a heated argument with him about the troubles in their past with Oliver's fatherhood and how much of a bastard he's been, not sure if he can ever forgive him again. Mia Dearden is the only one of his allies in agreement with him, and she captures the Electrocutioner with the intention of murdering him in cold blood. Realizing that he can't drag a child into this, Green Arrow begins to regret his crimes and turns himself in. Finally he's arrested by Brian Nudocerdo and publicly unmasked, revealing to the world that he's former Mayor Oliver Queen. Black Canary visits him in prison and returns her wedding ring, telling him their marriage is over. On trial, the jury finds him not guilty, but the judge overrules this and sentences him to a complete exile from Star City. Brightest Day in ruins]] Deadman uses his new power ring's connection to life energy and creates a massive forest in the ruins of Star City. Green Arrow now lives in this forest, helping his city wherever he can while staying underneath the radar. His company is bought out by a defense contractor named Isabel Rochev with a connection to his father, who supplies Mayor Altman with a specially trained police force ordered to attack him on sight. Fighting the corruption of a society that has turned its backs on the refugees, ignoring the tremendous human suffering, he robs from the rich and gives to the poor. Brian Nudocerdo is murdered by a mysterious assassin that could possibly be Green Arrow.Green Arrow (Volume 4) #1 | Powers = Oliver Queen's powers, if any, remain unknown. It has been rumored that Green Arrow may in fact be a Metahuman. The Department of Extranormal Operations has a classified dossier on Queen, wherein they indicate such a possibility, but as of yet, this information has not been confirmed nor denied. | Abilities = * Aviation: He used to own and fly his own airplane called the Arrowplane. He still has some skill in flying different types of planes. * Cooking: Green Arrow's Chili is one of the hottest foods on the planet. * Master Archer: Oliver Queen is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He claims to be able to shoot 29 arrows per minute (he stated this himself, in the Sound of Violence story arc, when he corrected Black Canary for saying 26). He has a wide-variety of trick arrows, ranging from bola arrows to time-bomb arrows to his infamous boxing-glove arrow. In recent years he has used these arrows sparingly, preferring the time-tested simple arrow. Green Arrow has shown the ability to shoot an arrow down the barrel of a gun, pierce a drop of water as it leaves a tap and shoot almost any part of the human body; although he aims only to wound and not kill when he shoots. * Master Martial Artist: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. Proclaimed as a martial arts master, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. * Master Swordsman: Ollie is also very proficient with a sword, though it is not his preferred weapon of choice. | Strength = Despite his chronological age, Oliver Queen possesses the strength level of a man ten years his junior, who engages in intensive regular exercise. After his survivalist training in the Marshall Islands, Ollie is now in peak physical condition. Ollie can at least lift up to twice his bodyweight enabling him to press 390 lbs. His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple device. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Arrowboat * Arrowcar * Arrowplane | Weapons = * Custom Bow * Katana * Quiver * Trick Arrows | Notes = | Trivia = characters]] * Nicknames for Green Arrow include Emerald Archer and the Battling Bowman. * There is a running gag that Green Arrow bears a strong physical resemblance to Warlord, another character illustrated by Mike Grell. The two men actually team up when Warlord arrives in Seattle, and half the criminal population try to murder him under mistaken identity.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #27-28 Aquaman mistakes Warlord for Oliver when he travels to the mythical land of Skartaris.Aquaman (Volume 5) #71 Deadman also makes fun of this during Quiver.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #7 | Recommended = * * * * * Green Arrow and Black Canary * Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters * Green Arrow: The Wonder Year * Green Arrow: Year One * * * | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Justice League Elite members Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:Archers Category:Reporters Category:Politicians Category:Archery Category:Cooking Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship *